I will always want you
by RaspberryRaindrops
Summary: My take on what should have happened when Nick told Zoe about the brain tumour. Will the couple last? Nothing belongs to me, except my mistakes
1. Chapter 1

The knock at the door drew Nick's attention from the letter on his desk. "Come in" he answered, shuffling papers and files to cover the letter on his desk.

"You rang milord" Zoe cheekily replied, closing the door behind her. "It'll have to be quick..." she continued, sauntering towards his desk, stethoscope in hand. Nick gestured towards the seats in front of his desk,

"Sit down". He tapped his pen rapidly on the desk, the beat he followed in his head unknown to Zoe as she gave him a quizzical look. "I have something I need to tell you" Nick carried on, ignoring Zoe's worried glances. "I... I'm... What I mean is..." Nick stuttered unable to find the words to tell Zoe, the woman who had, so recently, so quickly, became his whole world.

"Nick, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Are you ok?" Zoe replied quietly. "Please, just tell me. If you're trying to end it, it was just a bit of fun and I know we were never going to get serious. I can take a hint you know." Her soft liverpudlian accent garbled on, as she rose out of the seat, straightening her blouse "I'll just go, shall I?" she continued, huffing slightly as she moved towards the door.

"No, no, no" Nick got out of seat and grabbed Zoe's arm as she reached for the door handle, placing his other hand firmly on the door to stop her leaving. He looked down at her, cupping her cheek with his hand and leaning down kissing her gently. "Please don't leave, not now just let me explain." He guided her towards the sofa under the windows in his office and held her hand as she sat down. "Here, just look at this" He handed her the letter from St James' "You'll understand, I just find it difficult to talk about." He sat down next to her, watching intently as she read the letter. The tension could be felt in the air, the only sounds heard in the office being Zoe and Nick's breathing. Zoe looked up slowly, placing the letter on the floor beside her.

"Oh, darling. You could have, should have told me." She looked straight at him, interlocking their fingers stroking his hand with her thumb "We'll get through this, together. If you want me that is..."

The sound of footsteps thundering along the corridor distracted them both. The door to the office was thrown open and Adam appeared in the doorway "Massive RTC on the way, five car pileup on the ring road. We need you now!" He called before sprinting away.

Zoe and Nick got up, fingers still locked together. Nick pressed his lips to Zoe's "We'll talk later sweetheart, don't dwell on this" He looked at her intently before giving her a sharp tug towards the ED, quickening their pace as he ran to meet the first casualty that came crashing through the door.

Nick walked with the trolley, listening to the handover before looking at Zoe as he passed and murmured to her "I will always want you" giving her a slight wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe entered the pin to Nick's office and walked straight towards the large cabinet behind his desk, the one she knew contained exactly what she needed, alcohol. Sitting down in Nick's chair she slowly sipped the whisky, relishing in the burning as it trailed down her throat. Sighing heavily she picked up the neurology letter, her eyes skimming the words. MRI... Tumour... "Oh, Nick" she murmured to herself. Why did it have to be him, that infuriatingly arrogant, handsome man, the one who consumed her every thought and took her to places she could only imagine. She rested her head on the back of the chair, inhaling the scent his scarf, draped over the back of the chair provided, a single tear slipping down her cheek for the man she had grown to love and let sleep take over.

"Zoe darling, wake up. It's time to go home" Nick's gentle words roused Zoe from her sleep. She looked up blearily in time to see him crouch down to her level and press his lips to hers. Feeling the pressure of his lips increase, Zoe ran her tongue along his bottom lip and felt him open his mouth allowing her tongue to meet his. Their kissing continued each relishing in the feeling of comfort passed back and forth. As Zoe's hands moved to unbutton Nick's shirt he gripped her hands in his and pulled his mouth away from hers "Not here, Zoe. We need to talk first, don't you think?"

Zoe moaned slightly "I didn't think talking was our strong point, Nick. I want you, now"

"I know, I know. I want you too" Nick replied. "Let's go home, love. " He continued "We can talk and more there" with a suggestive wink he guided her from the chair and held her hand tightly as they walked towards the car park, his sleek black Mercedes lying in wait for them.

"Love?" Zoe questioned. Looking at him questioningly "You called me 'Love' upstairs in your office"

"Well, I love you Dr Hanna. You infuriate me, you annoy me to no end but I love you so Goddamn much" Nick gripped Zoe's hand tighter "I'm never letting you go. I want you now and I will always want you" Looking down at her, Nick's cheeks flamed pink feeling slightly embarrassed. A feeling which soon left him as Zoe's arms swung around his neck pulling him towards her to kiss him.

"I love you too" She whispered against his lips, "Let's go home"

Nick's hand rested on Zoe's knees as they drove through the city centre towards Nick's apartment. He pulled the car into the underground garage and looked at Zoe "It will all be ok, you know. I'm going to be fine"

Zoe pulled Nick into a hug, stretching across the cramped confines of the car. "I know you will, and I'll be right here beside you. I'm with you every step of the way" She gripped his hand lovingly "Now let's go inside, you mentioned something earlier about wanting me..." Zoe winked and let herself out of the car wiggling her hips as she walked towards the elevator. Turning her head she beckoned Nick with her finger, winking.

Pushing Zoe against the door to his apartment he kissed her passionately, letting his lips trail along her jaw line and down her neck pausing at her collar bone to suck gently on the flesh. "Oi, you!" She looked up at him "That better not leave a mark" giggling she tilted her head to one side allowing him more access. He moved his lips towards her throat and down her sternum, unbuttoning her shirt as he went. Her hands moved towards his jacket pushing it off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, quickly undoing the knot on his tie and unbuttoning his shirt letting it join hers in a pile on the floor. Nick took her hand, guiding her towards the bedroom. Lying her down on the bed he continued his ministrations, enjoying the moans and sighs that slipped past her delectable lips. Reaching her hip bones with his lips he gently scraped his teeth along the top of the black lace of her panties. Gripping the lace between his teeth he pulled them all the way down relishing in the heat he felt radiating from her.

As they lay together in the small hours of the morning, Nick watched the moonlight shine on Zoe's exposed thigh. Tracing the skin softly with his finger he felt her rouse next to him "Hmm... Nick, what's wrong?" She questioned sleepily, turning to face him pressing a kiss to his shoulder as she pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed. Stroking his hair softly she looked down at him "Tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing Zoe, I'm fine" Nick replied still tracing circles on to the skin on her upper thigh. "I was just thinking... I want you in my life forever, I want you to marry me, for you to be Mrs Jordan" Hearing her gasp he looked at her "Only if you would like, that is."

"I want nothing more Nick, of course I'll be your wife."

Nick pulled her down kissing her gently, their coupling slow and deliberate. As the hours rolled by the continued to show their love for each other, cuddling together and watch the sun rise over a new day. At that moment they both knew that, no matter what happened, they would always have each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's looking good Nick" Frances said consulting the scans as she spoke "The tumour is benign, a few rounds of radiotherapy to start and we'll see how you get on from there."

"Thank you Frances, for everything you've done for me" Nick looked at her with a smile on his face "Zoe will be ecstatic when I tell her, we were both so worried." Nick grasped Frances' hand over the desk, "I asked Zoe to marry me last night, and now with this news. Well... I don't think my life could get much better" Nick's smile grew as he told Frances about his relationship with Zoe.

Dr Lively looked at Nick, "I'm so happy for you, I'm glad you've found someone to rein you in" She looked at Nick and smiled, "Your appointment for the radio should be through in the next few days, I'll be checking on your progress, we can't have Zoe losing you now" Frances showed Nick to the door and watched him retreat down the corridor with a smile on her face, happy that her friend had found someone to take care of him, love him. "I want an invite to the wedding" She called cheekily, to his ever retreating back.

Nick turned round and winked, with one last farewell he rounded the corridor and out of sight.

"It's late Dr Hanna..." Dr Parker looked at Zoe with a frown; sitting down in her seat she turned to face her. "I'm afraid your results show some scarring around the uterus and ovaries" she picked up Zoe's file glancing, over it to confirm what the biopsy had told her, "Now, we can perform an operation to remove the dead tissue, but, in all honestly, fertility drugs would be your best chance of conceiving" she hated giving patients bad news, especially those who were well aware of their chances of conceiving, or carrying a baby to term.

"I'm not even sure my fiancée wants children, I just thought it was best I knew" Zoe looked at the consultant, slightly forlorn. She would take the fertility drugs, in the hope that if Nick ever did want a baby, she had a chance of carrying one. "I'll go ahead with the treatment, Dr Parker. Thank you for your time" Zoe walked to the door, "I need to be getting home now."

"Hello, love" Zoe called as she walked through the door of Nick's apartment. She found him sitting at the dining table; candles, a glass of her favourite wine and a lovely meal waiting for her. As she drew closer she noticed a small black box on top of her napkin, knowing exactly what it contained, she sat down and waited for Nick to speak.

"I had some excellent news today, Zoe" Nick took her hand as he knelt down beside her "The tumour is benign" he continued looking up at her with that familiar sparkle in his eye "Frances seems to think a few rounds of radiotherapy should shrink it significantly" He removed is hand from Zoe's and picked up the black box, getting on one knee he turned to face her "I feel I should do this properly so, Zoe Hanna, will you be my wife?"

Tears began to run down Zoe's face as she looked at him, "Oh, my darling, of course I will. I'd love nothing more than to be Mrs Jordan" pulling him to his feet she kissed him passionately, I think I need to show you just how much I'd love that honour. Picking up her wine glass, she took a slow and deliberate sip, watching him intently as she did do. Then taking his hand in hers, walked towards his bedroom. Their meals lay forgotten as they showed one another just how in love they were.

"Nick..." Zoe looked at her husband to be, lying contentedly beside her. "I went to the gynaecologist, she... I... I can't have children Nick" A tear slipped down her face as Nick stroked her cheek.

"Zoe, its ok, sweetheart. We'll get through this together. If you want a baby we can find a way" Nick looked at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen stroking her side gently. "I'm assuming she offered you fertility treatment, which always gives you a chance" He kissed her gently on the lips and continued to speak "Anyway, it's you that I want. I will always want you, children or not." "I love you Zoe Hannah"

Zoe sat up slightly, kissing Nick's temple as she done so "I love you too Nick Jordan and I'd love nothing more than to have your baby"

Together Zoe and Nick joined, stars exploding behind their eyes as their love for each other overcame them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sharp scratch" Zoe muttered to herself, she winced, leaning against the desk in Nick's office as the needle pierced the flesh above her womb. She looked down and said a silent prayer, hoping that this month would be the month an embryo would implant and she would no longer need these injections.

Lying on the couch of Nick's office she waited for him to finish his shift, slowly closing her eyes and letting the much needed sleep consume her.

"Hey..." Nick began as he let himself into his office; he trailed off noticing Zoe asleep on the couch. He looked down at her and frowned as he noticed her exposed stomach where her top had ridden up, the smooth skinned marred with bruises, bruises left by her daily hormone injections. He kneeled down next to her pressing small delicate kisses to the exposed, bruised flesh. "I'm so sorry" he murmured into her flesh "So so sorry" a single tear slid down his cheek and trailed across Zoe's stomach, not realising she was now awake.

"Now, come on. You have nothing to be sorry for, my darling" Zoe sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "This is a gift, I'd take any means necessary to give me the chance of carrying a baby. You know I would, this is not your fault. I want it too." She sighed, standing up and pulling him with her. "Besides" she continued, pulling him down until his lips met hers "We get to have all the fun until I do conceive." She stumbled backwards until her bum met Nick's desk, keeping their lips firmly joined all the while "The more we do this, the less likely I'll need more injections and you can't say you're not enjoying it... I know I am."

"I love you" Nick whispered as he lifted Zoe onto his desk, a position they had been in many times before. His fingers trailed her neck and sternum, unbuttoning her shirt as he went. His lips followed the trail of his fingers, stopping to plant a delicate kiss in the exact position he knew a baby would one day lie, growing with his gorgeous fiancée. Reaching behind her his fingers trailed down her back, stroking the skin lightly until he reached the zip of her skirt. Tugging her skirt to the floor he ran his fingers up and down her inner thighs, not quite reaching the place she sought him to be.

"Nick, stop teasing" Zoe groaned. Scraping her teeth along his ear lobe her fingers went for the button of his trousers, toying with it. She undone the button, pulling down his zip and urgently forcing is trousers down, urging him to hurry up. Reaching inside his boxers she squeezed lightly and looked up at him through her lashes "I'm not the only one that wants you to hurry up" She whispered continuing to squeeze and stroke lightly, her long nails scraping his hardness. Losing patience she pushed his boxers down and wrapped her legs around is hips, her feet urging him closer. The slight friction sending delicious shivers down her spine. "I want you Nick, I need you..." She groaned, lying back across the desk.

Nick's fingers traced a path up her rib cage, tongue making the same path after his fingers. Her feel urged him ever closer and he groaned "God, Zoe." He sealed his lips over hers and entered her, enjoying the groans from her that he silenced with his kisses. He heard Zoe's groans reach a crescendo and he let himself go, hoping and praying with every fibre of his being that this time, she would become pregnant and no longer put herself through the horrors of fertility treatment.

"You're amazing" Zoe said, smiling contentedly as she redressed. She moved around to join him on his chair, curling herself in his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck lightly teasing the hairs at the back of his neck. Her engagement ring glinted in the evening sunset "I think we should tell people we're engaged" she said softly, "They're going to find out eventually..."

Nick's fingers traced her jaw as he guided her face around to meet his, kissing her softly catching her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently. "Come on then" He urged her up and interlaced is fingers with his. "Let's do it just now."

Hand in hand they walked back towards the emergency department, standing at the nurse's station Nick spoke up "If I could have everyone's attention please, I would like to announce that myself and Dr Hanna are engaged." Wolf whistles and cheers filled the department as the couple stood, arms around each other's waists, accepting the congratulations graciously. Nick kissed Zoe softly "Come on Mrs Jordan" he whispered, "Let's go home."

Driving towards Zoe's apartment to pick up clothes, Nick's attention turned towards Zoe "Come and live with me" he said bluntly, resting his hand gently on her knee and he parked the car outside her flat. He took her hand and guided her towards the door "Let's buy a new house, we'll need the extra space soon enough" he winked.

"Ok then" she replied "Our own place, though. "A fresh start for both of us, together, our home" she continued through to the bedroom throwing in underwear, clothes and toiletries as she went. "We need a house though, not another apartment. With a garden, for our children." She ran her hand lightly across her abdomen, hoping that an embryo would soon implant it's self and develop inside her. "There is one good thing about this apartment" she called through to Nick "The bathtub is certainly big enough for two" with a throaty giggle she continued "If you'd like to join me, that is..." with that she moved towards the bathroom, turning on the taps, a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her if she wasn't already pregnant their baby was about to be conceived in a bathtub.


	5. Chapter 5

"Look at this one, four bedrooms, two bathrooms and an en suite." Zoe looked up from the brochure she was leafing through. They had recently put their apartments on the market and were looking for a new home to live. Nick, Zoe and baby Jordan. The perfect family.

"It's beautiful Zoe but I will gladly live anywhere you choose, it's you I want. I'd live in a shed if you were by my side" Nick replied "I want you, now and forever. You and our baby, whenever you fall pregnant that is..."

"I think this is the one then, it's perfect" Zoe put down the brochure and shifted closer to Nick on the sofa "Although" she began mischievously "If we're going to buy a four bedroom house we'd better get working on making little people to fill it..." Zoe lifted herself up, placing her knees on either side of Nick's thighs "and... by the looks, and feel, of things you're more than ready to help me." Zoe's lips met Nick's, a fiery battle of tongues and grinding hips. "I want...you...now" Zoe panted and as she lowered herself onto him she knew things were just going to keep getting better.

"I want you always" Nick sighed as Zoe rolled off him, looking sated and happy. He smiled smugly at her, knowing only he could induce that perfect mix of feelings within her.

Hearing the post falling through the letter box, Nick got up. He saw it clearly, Neurology, tearing it open he looked at the date of his first session of Radiotherapy – tomorrow. "Zoe" he called "My Radiotherapy letter's came through, it starts tomorrow."

Zoe padded over, bare footed towards him. Interlacing their fingers, she rested her chin on his shoulder "It will be fine, I'll be by your side every step of the way. Me and you. Together" She dragged him towards the bedroom, grinning cheekily "If you'll be out of action for the next few days we better make the most of today then, hadn't we?"

And with that one sentence, Nick knew that Zoe was his forever. She would always want him, just as he would always want her.

"How're you feeling" Zoe asked stroking Nick's head lightly as he rested his head on her chest.

"Lousy" He replied, waves of nausea rolling around in his stomach. He looked up at her, pulling her down for a kiss, letting her know just how much he appreciated her support. How much he needed her.

"I'm just nipping down to the ED for an hour or so. You'll be ok, won't you?" I have my mobile if you need me. Love you" and with that Zoe left. Left to go in search of Tess, her closest confidante, seeking the news she so wanted to hear. "Tess, I need your help" Zoe spoke across the nurses' station trying to keep away from ever listening ears, in desperate search of gossip.

"Come on, let's go to my office" Tess replied. "What's wrong Zoe? Is everything ok with Nick?"

"Oh, yeah. Nick's doing ok. It's me actually..." Zoe looked down and whispered nervously "I think... actually I hope... I'm pregnant"

Tess beamed delightedly "That's great news Zoe!" she looked round her office till she spotted what she was looking for, a sample pot. "Go on then, let's find out" she smiled cheekily as Zoe hurried off to the nearest staff toilet.

Sitting down, Zoe looked at Tess nervously "This is out secret, Tess..." she wrung her hands together "I just want it so bad and Nick will be so pleased." She placed the drops of urine on the stick Tess sat in front of her and turned away, unable to look. "You'll need to look for me Tess... I can't do it" Feeling ill as the minutes rolled by she heard Tess draw breath.

"Congratulations Zoe..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Darling, I'm back" Zoe shook Nick awake "How are you feeling now" she asked leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Dreadful" Nick replied, retching into a nearby dish as the waves of nausea overcame him "Not long left now though" He turned to Zoe, bemused by the beaming smile that graced her face.

"I have to most fantastic news Nick" Zoe took hold of his hand and sat on the next to him on the bed. "It worked, love, the treatment worked. I'm pregnant..." She smiled down at him as he grasped her hand tighter.

"Come here" Nick pulled Zoe closer, kissing her soundly. "I love you Zoe Hanna, I always will," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her neck "Let's get married soon, as soon as possible in fact. We'll do this properly. Marriage then babies"

"Marriage then babies it is... I'm off tomorrow, Nick let's do it then" Zoe chuckled slightly not expecting a reply, looking down quizzically as she heard Nick pick up his phone.

"Hi, Adam. It's Nick, listen I need the day off tomorrow, can you cover? Brilliant, thanks!" Nick's conversation ended and he smiled at Zoe. "Tomorrow it is the sweetheart, we'd better get planning"

Zoe and Tess were rushing around the shopping centre trying to find Zoe a dress before the shop's closed. "Damn Nick, you really are infuriating" Zoe muttered to herself. She was practically jogging around the centre in four inch heels, no less. She skidded to a halt in front a store window and gasped "That's it Tess, that's my dress" she had the perfect shoes to match and everything.

"Oh, Zoe..." Tess gasped as Zoe appeared at the top of the stairs to the registry office, "You look fabulous"

Nick felt a tear slip down his eye as he watched Zoe walk, no glide, towards him. The simple white dress hugging her generous curves in all the right places, a slight hint of the baby which grew inside her just visible to those who knew where to look. He wanted to take her right there, feel the silk slide from her body like unwrapping a gift, anticipating what he'd find underneath. She was like the greatest present he'd ever received and he would always want her.

"And do you, Nicolo Jordan, take Zoe Hanna to be your lawfully wedded wife" the words of the registrar brought him back from a daze.

"I do" he said sincerely and he pulled Zoe towards him kissing her passionately the catcalls from their three guests, Tess, Noel and Dixie, the only three who wrangled the day of work. They would celebrate with all their friends and limited family later but this was a time for them. "I love you Mrs Jordan" Nick whispered against her mouth. "Let's go and celebrate... I booked us into that hotel you wanted to go to. You know the one in Venice?"


	7. Chapter 7

"My my Mr Jordan, you are full of surprises" Zoe whispered as they entered their hotel room. Zoe followed the trail of rose petals from the door through to the bedroom, seeing the candles which filled the room and the champagne chilling, on ice, by their bed. Still in her wedding dress, rushed straight from the registry office to the airport, Zoe had never felt so contented. She had everything she could ever want right here, Nick and her baby. No one else mattered to her, not anymore.

"My wife only deserves the best" Nick replied, following Zoe through to the bedroom. "You becoming Mrs Jordan had to be celebrated properly" he continued, looking her up and down, stalking towards her noticing the delighted shiver that passed through her body. "You are the greatest gift anyone has ever given me, my darling. I plan on cherishing you" He continued advancing upon her until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she feel back.

"You'd better unwrap that present then, hadn't you?" Zoe panted, stretching herself out fully on the bed, enjoying the delicious stretch she felt in her muscles. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching as Nick came closed, removing his tie and toeing of his shoes as he went.

"Oh, I plan to Mrs Jordan, don't worry" he grinned "But first, champagne" He poured two glasses handing one to Zoe and clinking them together before taking a sip "To us" he finished. He looked at Zoe, watching her lick her lips slowly "and now, Mrs Jordan, to you..." Nicks hands trailed slowly and deliberately down Zoe's sides not quite reaching her breasts or her hips.

"Please, Nick, don't tease, not tonight" Zoe whined, wriggling impatiently.

Nick ignored her, now running his hands up and down her legs from her ankles to her outer thighs, edging her dress slowly towards her hips. He pulled Zoe into a sitting position, relishing in the small pants coming from her lips. Tracing is fingers down her back he slowly undone the lacing of her dress, that inconvenient lacing that kept her beautiful skin from him. Her dress fell and pooled at her waist, gathering the material in his hands her eased the dress down her legs, leaving her lying on the bed in her small, white lace, knickers. "You are gorgeous" Nick breathed, trailing kisses from her neck, down her sternum and between her breasts, continuing in to her hips and down her inner thighs. He felt the heat radiating from her he reached her inner thighs. Listening to her moans he attached his lips to her collar bone, sucking hard, enough to leave a mark – marking his territory – before laving it gently with his tongue. He reached down, removing her panties, fingers tracing circles on her inner thighs gliding up slowly to where she wanted them but never getting there. He listened in pleasure to her moans and groans of frustration. He lined his hips with hers, bending down to kiss her as he done so "God, Zoe I want you. So much. I need you" He whispered to her before entering her - showing her just how much he wanted her.

As they lay in bed, panting heavily, basking in the afternoon Venetian sun which streamed through the window, Nick turned to look at Zoe "I'll always want you, Mrs Jordan. You know I love you more than anything" He gripped her hand and placed slow kisses along her jaw.

Zoe moved her head, resting it on Nick's chest "I love you too Mr Jordan and I always will. You are my life now...I'm never letting you go" she whispered before letting sleep consume her, listening to the steady rhythm of Nick's heart beat.


	8. Chapter 8

"To the new Mr and Mrs Jordan!"Adam called, cheers erupted around the ED as Nick and Zoe came through the doors, looking mildly embarrassed at the fuss being made for them. Their happiness was evident to anyone who cared to look.

"Thank you everyone but we really don't want any fuss" Nick started, addressing all of his staff, most of whom he now called close friends. "There will be a celebration for those who couldn't attend the wedding, however, my wife and I would like to announce that Zoe is expecting..." More cheers and catcalls greeted the couple as Zoe blushed profusely resting a hand on her slightly swollen belly. "Anyway, don't you all have some work to do?" Nick finished with a slight chuckle, "People won't stop being injured just because we're expecting a child, so please, do your jobs..." Nick's hand came to rest on top of Zoe's marvelling at the child that lay beneath their palms, growing within his gorgeous wife. "I love you Dr Hannah" He whispered, placing light teasing kisses on the back of her neck.

"That's Dr Jordan to you, if you please" Zoe smiled cheekily; pulling Nick's head down to meet her own kissing him softly "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're in love – the secret might ruin you..."

"Good girl" Nick whispered, taking her hands in his own "I'll need to find some way to say thank you".

Zoe grinned slightly, taking the patient notes that Kirsty handed to her, reading over them she replied "I can think of a few ways you can repay me" placing the notes down and sliding her hand around his back, she squeezed his bum lightly "Your office, ten minutes... Mr Jordan." Winking, she turned and headed towards cubicles, waggling her hips a little more than normal knowing he was watching her every move. "Hello there, I'm Dr Hanna" Turning to close the cubicle curtain she looked back at him, tapping her watch and mouthing "Ten minutes..."

Nick sat behind his desk, trying to fill out budget reports, listening to the slow tick of the clock behind him willing the minutes to go faster, he had been sat there for eight minutes and 32 seconds according to the clock. Zoe would be there soon. Clicking on his e-mails he noticed one from Dr Lively, demanding he phone her at once. He sighed as he lifted the handset and dialled the number dreading what she would tell him.

"Hello, Dr Lively speaking" came Frances' chirpy voice from the other end of the phone.

"Frances, its Nick. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Nick, I'm so glad you called. I've had a look at your most recent scan, the tumour's shrinking! It's good news Nick, now we will keep an eye on you but it's my professional opinion that you should make a full recovery within the next thirty-six moths. We may need another round of radio though..." She garbled on, delighted for the man. One of her oldest friends.

"That's brilliant Frances, thank you for letting me know. I need to go and tell Zoe, yep speak to you later. Take care" He put down the receiver and looked at the clock. Where was Zoe? She should have been there ten minutes ago. He got up, assuming there was an emergency down stairs and went to offer his assistance.

"Now, sir. There's no need for this, I'm not going to hurt you. If you'd please let me go, I can get a male doctor if you'd prefer" Zoe tried to reason.

Zoe's raised voice was the first thing Nick heard as he neared closer to the ED. Hearing the slight panic in her voice he quickened his pace, rounding the corner just in time to see Zoe being held tightly, her upper arm in the man's vice like grip. A scalpel pressed against her carotid artery.

The entire staff of the ED watched on worriedly, security trying not to crowd the patient. One work move and Zoe would bleed out in front of them all. Nick walked towards the man, his air of authority blatant. "I suggest sir, that you let my wife go, before you hurt her" the man's grip on the scalpel loosened ever so slightly as Nick appeared.

"I don't think so mate" the man replied, trying to gain the upper hand "Not until I'm allowed to walk out of here. Your 'wife' asks too many questions you see" he continued scalpel still a Zoe's neck. Zoe was visibly shaking now, and Nick knew he must intervene for the sake of their baby but the man showed no sign of letting up "I didn't realise she was married, pretty little think she is. Except this podgy little belly" He jabbed the end of the scalpel to her abdomen, and an intake of breath was collective throughout the ED. "She could be doing with losing a few pounds, don't you think..."

"Please, no!" Zoe's terrified voice interrupted the man, trying to force him off of her.

"I don't think so darlin' you're going to where not quite yet..." He saw the look of worry on Zoe, Nick and all the staffs face and looked down at the scalpel still forced against her abdomen, shocked. "You're pregnant...I..." He dropped the scalpel and looked worried "I didn't mean to hurt anyone...I just need to go" he mumbled.

The assailant's lapse in concentration had allowed Zoe to shake him off, running towards Nick and collapsing into his embrace. "My baby" she whispered "Our baby..."

Security moved in, keeping a guard over him. "Jay, phone the police. NOW" Nick requested, he turned to the patient "I hope for your sake that my wife and child are ok, or you will regret ever coming to this ED" Nick's authoritative voice shocked the staff. "Tess, Adam. Will you treat whatever complaint this scumbag has and make sure the police see to him? I need to see to my wife." He turned to Zoe, now locked firmly in Kirsty's embrace, Big Mac standing guard beside them. "Come on darling. It will be ok" He whispered, taking her hand and leading her from the ED "We'll to obstetrics now, and get you a scan. Everything will be fine, my love"

"I was so scared Nick, I don't want to lose this baby" Tears fell from Zoe's eyes as she drew a hand over her bump, hoping for some sign that everything was ok.

"Everything looks great to me" The midwife confirmed the couples hope "That's a healthy baby you have here, by the looks I'd say you're about thirteen weeks gone. If you make an appointment with Julie on your way out for you twenty week scan and we'll see you then. Bye, Mr and Mrs Jordan and don't worry, babies are resilient little things..."

"See, darling. Everything's great. You, me, our baby. We're all fine, nothing to worry about. Now how about we go home and get some rest?" Nick asked guiding Zoe towards the car park. He knew Adam could cover for him; Zoe was his main priority today. And always.

As they were driving towards the town centre Zoe turned to Nick, resting a hand on his knee and looking at him through hooded lids. "Nick, darling. I know you want me to go home and rest but I've just realised for tight my skirts are getting now and I really could use some new clothes,. I know shopping would take my mind of things" she said cheekily, hoping Nick would get the hint.

He turned to look at her and winked "Anything for you my darling..." And as he swung the car gracefully around the roundabout towards the shopping centre he knew Zoe would be fine, if she felt the need to buy new shoes everything was fine. Besides, it was his job to take care of the mother of his child – even if that meant his credit card became maxed out...


	9. Chapter 9

Zoe collapsed onto the sofa, exhausted. Chuckling slightly as Nick came ambling through the door a few minutes later arms laden with bags. Bags full of Zoe's shopping, not that she had paid for any of it, Nick had insisted that it was his treat, told her he could have anything she wanted. He was just glad she was ok, spoiling his wife was the least a man could do. He really was the perfect husband, Zoe thought.

"Could you have bought anymore clothes, shoes or bags Zoe?" Nick questioned with a laugh "My arms are killing me here!" he set the bags on the floor, wondering to himself where they would put everything. They were still looking for a new house, Zoe flat and been sold and all of her things were packed in boxes in Nicks, no, their spare bedroom. "I don't think my wallet is very happy either" He joked "we have no room either, we need to get a move on with looking for a house" He sat down next to Zoe, wrapping an arm round her. He didn't care where he lived or how many pairs of shoes Zoe bought as long as she was buy his side. He stroked her bump lightly, three months she had been carrying his child, in another six he or she would be cuddled up next to them. They would cherish their baby, they both longed for one and now his precious Zoe and finally fallen pregnant. As a doctor he seen many pregnant but none marvelled him as much as the one currently growing within his wife.

"In my defence, a lot of those things I need because of the baby and some were for the baby" Zoe argued, in her opinion they were all necessary purchases. She wasn't going to turn down Nick's generous offer of paying for the things either, after all, he was Clinical Lead, and he could afford it. Zoe snuggled closer to Nick, turning her attention to his jaw line. She trailed kisses along is jaw before she reached his lips, placing light, teasing kisses upon his lips. She groaned as she felt him respond, slipping her tongue inside his mouth to meet his, she lay back on the couch pulling him on top of her "Thank you, for all the wonderful things you've done for me recently" she breathed. Pulling his head down to meet hers, she kissed him passionately. Like their very first time.

Nick responded to Zoe's kisses with vigour, propping himself up so he didn't squash the baby. He turned his attention to pleasing his beautiful wife, kissing that very sensitive spot in the crook of her neck and watching in delight as she shivered. He unbuttoned her blouse, placing a kiss where he met each button and continued his path downwards, stopping to press a kiss to her belly where he knew his baby lay. Removing her skirt and underwear he placed himself in her, slowly and gently so he didn't hurt her. His entire life was based around pleasing her and he wouldn't do a thing to change that. He wanted her, always.

The couple lay together on the sofa, watching the sun set. Glad they were together, it had been a stressful day and they just wanted to enjoy each others company. "I'm glad everyone knows we are together now, I definitely wouldn't have gotten through today without you" Zoe whispered. "I love you so much, so much that it hurts not to be with you" she continued as a small tear trickled down her cheek. She lay closer to Nick who, from his lack of reply, she realised had fallen asleep – she always did tire him out – with a slight giggle she shut her eyes, glad Nick was by her side as she remembered the times they had to sneak around, keeping their relationship a secret from their colleagues, their closest friends.

"_Nick" Zoe giggled, feeling his hands trailing under her skirt "Anyone could walk in..." She felt Nick's hands push her skirt around her hips and heard his breath catch in his throat as he seen the panties she was wearing, the black lace ones she bought for him. The suspender belt attached to her stockings was a special purchase to tease him, make him think of her every time she walked past him. She was brought back to reality as she felt him pull her knickers now and push her up on his desk, trailing kissed all over her body, not bothering to think about anyone who could look through the window as he made stars appear behind her eyes. She just wished they could be a real couple, no more sneaking around like it was a sordid affair, having a quick fumble on his desk, in the store cupboard or the one time they were almost caught in a cubicle. She wanted him, all to herself. She always wanted him._

"I think you should have the day off" Nick told Zoe as they got ready the next morning "I don't want you under pressure or exerting yourself. Not after yesterday..." he placed a kiss to her knuckles, silently begging her to heed to his request.

"Nick, I'm fine. I promise to avoid all scalpel wielding nutters" she laughed, "Besides, I could always come and have a cuddle in your office if I feel tired, although they way I'm feeling I can't guarantee you any rest what so ever" She winked at him and finished straightening her "So, unless you want to take me back to bed right now and have your wicked way with me we must be off... Although, you could always punish me for being late" She trailed her fingers down to the bulge in his trousers, scraping her nails lightly "Chop chop Mr Jordan, let's go"

"Damn you Zoe" Nick said to her retreating back, as she turned round and winked at him. He had to sort himself out, fast. The reaction only she could induce in him very prominent and not appropriate when he was due in work five minutes ago. He couldn't help but want her, all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

After another hectic day in the ED – two stabbings, a heart attack and a pulmonary embolism- Nick and Zoe were more than happy to crawl into bed, too tired to speak. They lay together in a comfortable silence, Zoe wrapped in Nick's arms, her leg flung across his body, teasing the hair on his chest.

Nick listened to Zoe's breathing slow and finally even out- he knew she had fallen asleep. Thinking over today, he had finally found the chance to tell her the news on his tumour today. After the events over the last few days he had been frantically worried about their child and it had slipped his mind. Zoe was ecstatic of course, and celebratory sex on his desk had shown just that. She was always ready to jump him these days, a definite upside of pregnancy in his opinion. There was nothing more attractive to him than Zoe, the woman who carried his child. He loved her body as it became more curvaceous as his child grew inside her; in all honesty he loved every single thing about her. He had a surprise for her when she woke up; he had spoken to an estate agent today who found them the perfect house and so, he bought it.

Sitting at the dining table the next morning Nick places Zoe's coffee in front of her – decaf of course. Underneath lay the deeds to their perfect house, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she finally noticed them.

"Nick, you didn't" she looked shocked, reading over the deeds she stood up and pulled him on for a kiss. "It's...it's perfect. I can't believe you've done this! You are amazing, you know that right" She looked up at him slyly "...and I know the perfect way to thank you." She trailed kisses down his neck and bare chest, fingers undoing the draw string of his pyjama bottoms, toying with the hardness she felt there. She slowly dropped to her knees, taking him in her mouth. She relished in the groans that left his mouth, as he finished she looked up cheekily and winked. "I love you Mr Jordan" She said, rising from the floor and sauntering off to the bathroom. She dropped her dressing gown as she went, revealing a very curvaceous and supple body with a sly grin she turned and spoke "If you'd like to join me in the shower I can continue to say thank you..."

"You'll be the death of me Mrs Jordan" came Nick's reply as he followed her to the shower.


	11. Chapter 11

Only ten minutes late after their antics in the shower this morning, Nick and Zoe strolled hand in hand into the ED. "It is Friday, isn't it?" Zoe questioned looking bemused at the calm, empty department in front of her. She was thankful for the calm though, her pregnancy really was taking it out of her and she was not even fourteen weeks.

"Come on" Nick grabbed Zoe by the hand and led her to his office, noticing her tired expression. "Sit" he said firmly, prodding her in the direction of the sofa and sitting next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder, the other hand drawing gentle circles over her bump. "I'll phone the removal company today, the sooner we move into our new house the better" he told Zoe.

"We need to set up the nursery" she replied, they needed to decorate and buy furniture "Maybe we should get painters in too, they can fix the place while we're at work" she mused. It really was becoming a reality. Nick, herself and the baby. Life had never been this perfect for Zoe; she didn't have the greatest track record with men. Of course, she could attract a man across a bar by wiggling her little finger, but those were never serious relationships, one night stands were her forte. On second thoughts, Nick was her first real, grown up relationship. He was the only man she truly wanted, the only man she needed.

After a quite shift in the ED Nick and Zoe's return home was filled with packing boxes and making love in every room in the house as they went, just to say goodbye.

The next two weeks consisted of decorators, removal men and housewarming cards but finally, they were in their new home. Settled. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a garden and one walk in wardrobe for Zoe extensive collection of all things fashion related.

"I can't believe we're finally here" Nick sighed, flopping down on the couch and pulling Zoe down to sit on his knee, stroking her now more prominent bump. "I love this house; it's got everything we'll ever need" he bent down to place a kiss on her abdomen and whispered "I love you" surprised to feel a forceful kick at his words. "Oh my god, Zoe. The baby kicked" Nick smiled at his wife; it was the first kick they felt. The most magical moment the couple would ever share.

"You know your daddy's voice, don't you?" Zoe crooned to her bump, rubbing soothing circles into her ever expanding belly. "What an amazing day" She sighed kissing Nick gently. "but for now I think it's bed time and we have a brand new bed to christen" She giggled, getting up and walking upstairs to their bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake.

Nick followed slowly, wondering how far she'd go, as he reached the top landing he noticed her knickers hanging over the banister and groaned as he heard her voice float from their bedroom.

"Aren't you coming, Mr Jordan? I know I need to..."


	12. Chapter 12

A hectic and understaffed Ed greeted the couple as they walked, hand in hand, into work that morning.

"Nick, Zoe. Adam hasn't shown up so it's all hands on deck today. Sorry Zoe..." Tess greeted them with a slight frown, upset by Adam's disregard for his job. She didn't want Zoe exerting herself, no one did, but today there was nothing she could do.

"If you get tired, take a break" Nick called to Zoe as she moved to greet Jeff and Dixie.

"Don't worry, boss" Zoe winked as she headed off to resus with a single vehicle RTC. "Ok, let's have full bloods, trauma series and a head CT guys" Zoe called to her team; it was obvious to anyone who looked that she knew what she was doing. A brilliantly talented doctor, albeit, slightly chaotic. She heard Nick behind her commanding his nurses on the best course of treatment, advising F2s on what to do and supervising the general chaos behind her. Hearing the alarms sounding behind her she quickly sprung into action, feeling a slight dull ache in her belly, preparing to intubate her patient stabilising him. As she inserted the laryngoscope into his mouth a serve pain shot across her abdomen, she felt the blade of the scope slice her patient's throat as she doubled over in pain, blood bubbling in his mouth.

"Dr Hanna?" Jay called worriedly, applying suction to the patient. "We need to do something, now!"

Zoe looked around, slightly dazed, the dull ache settling back into its previous place, there was a slight dampness in her underwear. This couldn't be happening, she thought. "Nick..." Zoe called weakly.

Nick spun around to see the carnage in front of, him. Zoe didn't make these mistakes he mused. The patient was flat lining. "Dr Hannah, remover yourself from my resus" Nick said coldly, having no time for her antics today. He was unaware of the events that occurred behind his back, the pain that was etched on Zoe's face.

"But Nick..." Zoe argued "I need..."

"You need to remove yourself from my sight" Nick interrupted her. He refocused his attention to the patient; the one that Zoe seemed hell bent on killing today. Ignoring her as she moved slowly from the room, tears streaming down her face, hands clutching her bump.

"Please don't do this baby" she whispered, rubbing soothing circles into her belly. "Please, please stay with me. I need you... we need you" She spied Tess at the nurse's station and yelled for her attention "Tess, you've got to help me, I need your help" as she doubled over in pain again. Her vision blurring as Tess hurried to her aid. "I'm bleeding" she whispered.

"Mr Jordan, I don't think you should have spoken to Dr Hanna like that" Jay spoke up bravely, writing down the ob's of the now stabilised patient "Something serious was wrong, she looked...well... she was in pain, it wasn't her fault"

Nicks head shot up, looking at Jay "What do you mean she was in pain?" He questioned. Jay couldn't be right, could he? Nick assumed Zoe had just lost focus. If she was in pain, there was only one thing that would draw her attention like that. "Please, god. Not the baby" he whispered as he rushed from resus. "Zoe?" He called, "Where the hell is Dr Hanna" he question frantically, rushing past members of staff. "Zoe, where are you sweetheart. Please tell me your ok" He was going crazy, he needed to find her, he shouldn't have shouted. He noticed Tess exiting a cubicle, a bottle of KY jelly in her hand. That was only used for ultrasounds – he knew where she was.

Tess looked at Mr Jordan "She doesn't want to see you right now, sorry." Tess' voice was emotionless as she looked at him "I think she needs space, after the way you spoke to her"

"Please Tess, the baby?" Nick questioned.

"It's doing ok" Tess replied, "Heart rate is a little fast and there's a small placental tear. Zoe will be on bed rest for the next week at least, she'll be transferred to obstetrics soon" she continued, before wandering off to deal with her other patients.

Nick watched her wander away before slipping behind the curtain. He was the boss, he would see Zoe if he wanted to. He watched her quietly for a moment; she was unaware of his presence. She lay on her side, hands clutching her stomach, fresh tears marring the visible tracks of dries tears. "Oh, my darling" He murmured "I'm so sorry, I was just in a rush. I never saw what happened. You should have said something"

Zoe turned to look at him, a cold hard stare "I tried to tell you Nick but you interrupted me, I'm your wife, you know me. I'd never do anything like that without good reason" she turned away from him again before continuing to speak, her voice slightly muffled "You shouted at me, instead of getting Ruth or Lenny to deal with the patient and asking me if I was ok. You didn't do anything." Tears streaming down her face, her voice choked "I needed you, me and our baby needed you" She looked at him one last time before closing her eyes and continuing to speak "I want you to leave now. I'm tired" and with that she rolled over, not acknowledging his presence.

Nick stood there; watching her. He listened to her breathing even out, indicating she had fell asleep before crossing to the bed taking his shoes off and lying behind her, wrapping his arms protectively around her. His everything, she was his everything, he wasn't leaving her now. He lay there until Tess came back; giving him a sad smile, with a porter and informed him she would be moved to obstetrics now.

Zoe woke feeling slightly confused, looking at the light pink walls and turning on the uncomfortable mattress, the day's events came flooding back to her. She was ok, her baby was ok. Her relationship wasn't great however. She turned her head to see Nick asleep in the chair beside her bed, at least he hadn't left he thought. She placed her hand over his, the one that rested on her bedside. She didn't want to argue, despite his arrogance, she did love him. She loved him more than anything in the world.

"Hey" Nick said softly as he looked at her "I'm so sorry, my love" he continued, stroking her hand lightly. "I didn't mean to ignore you, I would never do that intentionally" tears began to leak from his eyes.

Zoe's hand wiped the tears away " I know darling, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that procedure, I should have something sooner. It's ok though we're fine" she said pulling him in for a kiss, her tongue battling with his.

"Ah, ah, ah" He said, disengaging his mouth from hers, chuckling at her groan of frustration, "You're on strict bed rest for a week, just until your twenty week scan, and no strenuous activity. Midwifes orders"

Zoe huffed, "I'm fine". As she lay back, she knew this wasn't quite true, it was nature's warning, and she needed rest. Closing her eyes she heard Nick whisper.

"I love you darling"

She felt a kiss being pressed to her forehead, lips and bump and replied "I love you too" before letting sleep succumb her.


	13. Chapter 13

Zoe's twenty weeks had come and gone, her and they baby were doing well. Nearing her eighth month of pregnancy, Zoe had been resigned to cubicles; not even allowed to reduce a fracture for fear of over exertion anymore. She wouldn't have had it any other way though, everyone had become so protective of her, she had a nurse follow her everywhere – Nick's orders – just in case she went into early labour.

"Ready to go home darling?" Nick questioned, as he arrived in the ED with her coat and bag, greeting her with a kiss. "You look like you need to relax" he was so in love with his wife, the woman who carried his child, she was glowing. "Bath and an early bed?" He suggested "I'll even cook dinner"

"Mmm, now there's an offer I can't refuse" she replied, taking one hand in is and using the other to grasp his shirt and pull him closer "Only, if you'll be joining me in this bath" she whispered. She was insatiable these days; she couldn't get enough of Nick. Her hormones were going haywire.

Nick groaned. The mix of feelings he felt could only be induced by Zoe, the fact she was carrying his child made her all the more attractive to him, he was constantly aroused by her. "You are a little minx" He whispered in here ear, tracing its shell with his tongue. His hand slipped down her back, palms rubbing against her buttocks, pulling her closer so she could feel him. The friction making them both shiver.

"Oi, get a room you two" Jay called across the ED.

Nick sighed, he forgot himself when he was a round Zoe, but it annoyed him that Jay had interrupted a private moment. "I think it's time we went home Dr Hanna, don't you"

"I think that's the greatest idea you've ever had" she replied with a wink.

Nick lay in the bath, Zoe propped against his chest, surrounded by bubbles and candles. It was a bit girly for him but tonight was all about Zoe. His arms were wrapped around her, stroking her bump gently, then moving up to massage her breasts, he enjoyed listening to the moans over pleasure that escaped her lips. His hands moved back to her belly, rubbing slow circles to soothe the kicking baby that lay beneath his palms. He turned his attention to her thighs, stroking the outer flesh and then delicately massaging her inner thighs, his fingers nearing where she wanted them to be but never quite reaching.

She turned her head around to kiss him, suckling his bottom lip. "You are such a tease, Jordan" she scolded lightly. She was a tease too, and she knew it. She could turn him on in seconds, a look or a few words were all he needed from her. She was his Kryptonite; he craved her and wanted her, no matter where or when. He held the same power over her, one glance or a smirk from him and she was ready to jump him. The joys of pregnancy, she thought. "I think we should go to bed now" she breathed, feeling his hands wandering dangerously close to her core. She knew he would feel the wetness gushing from her.

"Your wish is my command, darling" he stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist before placing his arms under her knees and shoulders and carrying her down the hall to their bedroom. He propped himself over her and bent his head to kiss her. Kissing her was his favourite pass time; she was an addiction – a drug. He let his tongue wander; along her jaw line, down the column of her neck and between her breasts before moving sideways and swirling it around her nipple. He relished in the mewls and groans she let out. His path continued, licking the sensitive underside of her breasts and then further south, around her belly button and finally up her inner thighs and into her core.

"Nick..." Zoe moaned, delirious with pleasure "Don't stop...please...keep going" she begged. And he did. He continued until she was close, almost screaming with delight and then lowered himself into her. She delighted in the feeling of being stretched as he filled her, stars began to erupt behind her eyes as the pleasure overflowed "I love you, Nick Jordan" she sighed as she came down from her high. "You really are amazing"

Nick grinned smugly "I know..." his hands rubbed circles into her belly, something he had taken to doing at every opportunity. He wanted the baby to know his voice and his touch, to know that he would love and want them no matter what. Nick pulled Zoe closer and snuggled behind her "I love too, Zoe" and with that he kissed the back of her neck and shut his eyes, allowing her shallow breathing and the flutter of kicks in her belly to soothe him to sleep.

Nick woke the next morning to the sight of Zoe just out of the shower, at the foot of the bed, naked. She hummed to herself as she rubbed moisturiser into her arms and shoulders and down to her swollen breasts; it really was an erotic sight Nick thought to himself. She was glowing, and the curves that pregnancy added to her already beautiful figure only made her more desirable to him.

"Morning" Zoe chirped as she began massaging her moisturiser into her stomach.

"Come here and bring that with you" he spoke to her, nodding to the tub of moisturiser lying open on the chest of drawers behind her. Nick took the tub from her outstretched hand and moved her over to stand in front of him; his legs on either side of her, his face level with her bump. Placing a small kiss to her belly button, he took a handful of moisturiser and warmed it between his palms before massaging it slowly into her upper thighs and round towards her bum, he continued down to her calves and ankles before going back up and paying special attention to her inner thighs. He could feel the heat radiating from her as he pulled her down to sit on his lap, kissing her lips, face, neck and any other part of her his mouth could reach. "I really do love you" he groaned.

"Mmm, I can feel that" she grinned, wriggling her bum into his hardness. She slipped her hand inside his boxers, massaging gently before releasing him and lowering herself onto him. "I need you Nick, I want you so bad" she moaned in his ear, tugging the lobe gently between her teeth.

"You have me" Nick replied, "Every single part of me..." and with one last thrust the couple completed their love making. Moving apart to continue getting ready.

"What a glorious way to begin the morning" Zoe said an hour later, getting into the car with Nick. She didn't quite understand what was so attractive about her, like this, all swollen and hormonal but she still had a powerful hold over him and if every morning was going to start like that one she hoped that hold would never diminish.

Their journey to work that morning was full of innuendos, stolen glances and quick caresses. Zoe, although it wouldn't have been her first time, was slightly too big for a romp in the car now. Although, she was sure he wouldn't object to taking her on his desk later on – if she so desired.

Zoe squeezed Nick's hand "I love you Mr Jordan" she whispered, wandering off down the corridor to cubicles. She heard him call after her.

"You too, Dr Hanna. You too"

And with that confirmation their shifts began.


	14. Chapter 14

Zoe stood in the newly decorated nursery, freshly painted with hues of cream and pale yellow. It was perfect, she thought. The large mahogany crib took centre stage in the room, it had cost them a fortune but nick had told her to pick whatever she wanted, the matching changing table, drawers and wardrobe hadn't come cheap either. It was worth it though; their little miracle deserved every penny. She looked thoughtfully into the crib trying to imagine the day, in the coming weeks, when their baby would lie there. Her hand unconsciously stroked her bump, trying to sooth the flurry of kicks she felt there; it really was a magical feeling.

Nick joined Zoe, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, kissing the back of her neck lightly "You can't be late to your last shift now can you" he teased.

She turned around, wrapping her arms round his neck and kissing him "Surely sleeping with his boss must have its perks?" she questioned lightly. At thirty three weeks, Zoe finally conceded that she could no longer undertake clinical duties, her sizeable bump limiting her movements. She'd still be in the ED though, if she had it her way, she'd be there right up until her waters broke, she'd be there in an admin capacity and advising F2s if they needed it. Releasing her arms from his neck she headed from the room "Come on the boss man" she called over her shoulder "Can't have you making me late" she winked. She wandered from the room, a slight waddle in the way she moved these days.

Nick and Zoe walked into the ED hand in hand, moving slowly due to Zoe's ever growing bump. Cheers filled the ED as they entered a banner hung over reception 'Congratulations Nick and Zoe' it read. They smiled, chucking at their colleagues. Going into the staffroom they found more banners, bags full of gifts and cakes; it looked like the ED staff had planned a baby shower for Zoe.

A few hours into her shift, Zoe was advising her F2s on treating a patient suffering from Carbon Monoxide poisoning when she felt a slight cramping across her abdomen "Bloody Braxton Hicks" she muttered. Returning her attention back to the patient she paced up and down resus, rubbing her belly trying to settle the pain. "Ok, high concentration oxygen please and repeat his ob's" she commanded, the sound of her patient vomiting filled the room as she watched her junior's work "ten Mg of Metaclopramide, titrated, as well please" she added, hoping to ease the patients nausea. She really was getting tired now "Call Mr Jordan or Adam if his condition worsens please" she added, leaving resus and heading to Nick's office for a lie down.

"Hey, you. " Nick greeted Zoe as she entered his office. "You ok?" he walked over to her guiding her to the couch and sitting her down. Kneeling in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she replied resting her head on the back of the couch and closing her eyes "I'm just tired and my feet are sore" She felt him sit next to her, lifting up her ankles and resting them in his lap, his talented hand massaging her feet. "That feels amazing Nick" she whispered as his hands moved up her legs massaging her calves, then her thighs. Damn him and his hands, she thought, as she felt a gush of arousal shoot through her. She grabbed him by his tie, pulling him close to her, groaning as her bump got in the way and she kissed him. Lying back she felt him slide her dress up past hips, his lips kissing her inner thighs before moving up and joining their lips together. She moaned as she felt him enter her, no easy feat with her swollen belly between them. As she climaxed she thought about the last year and realised just how lucky she was.

Nick stood and sorted himself out "You really are insatiable, aren't you?" he chuckled as he bent down to kiss her.

"If you weren't so good with those hands none of this would have happened" she quipped back.

Nick turned to his desk sorting through his papers and organising his files "Shall we leave now and go for dinner?" he questioned. Perturbed by Zoe's lack of response he turned round just in time to see wetness gush from between her legs.

"Nick" she gasped, grabbing his hand "I think I'm in labour..."


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok darling" Nick was instantly by her side "Let's get you up the labour ward then" He guided her along the corridor "We need a wheelchair here, now!" the sense of urgency in his voice was obvious. Taking the wheelchair provided by a passing nurse, he sat her down gently murmuring soothing words in her ear, as she doubled over in pain, contractions ripping through her.

"Arrrggggh" She screamed, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the arm rests of the wheelchair. "Hurry up, Nick!" she demanded as she was wheeled into a private labour room. Moving slowly over to the bed she doubled over again, breathing heavily. "It hurts Nick, it really hurts."

"I know, baby. I know it does, but it will be ok" Nick soothed. "Here, take this" he handed her the breathing tube, full of Entinox. He hated seeing her in pain; his beautiful Zoe shouldn't have to go through this. "It's ok, you'll be fine" Nick took her hand, allowing her to squeeze it every time a contraction ripped through her " Six minutes apart now, I think you'll have a quick labour darling" he encouraged. "You're doing great..." Helping her get changed into a gown and making sure she was comfortable he moved to foot of her bed, propping her legs up and opening them, ready for an examination.

They had decided weeks ago that Nick would be the one to deliver their baby, he was qualified after all. A normally cool and collected Zoe hated the thought of too many people seeing her in pain, screaming. There was a midwife on standby, of course but all being well it would just be him, Zoe and a nurse present. The minimum number of people they could get away with.

"Nick, it's getting worse, the pain is getting worse" she cried, his hand going a shade of puce as she gripped with all her might.

"Ok,let me examine you" Nick replied, hoping it would all be over soon, hoping there would be no complications. He checked over his wife, her blood pressure and heart rate were fine "I'd say you're ready to push" it's all looking good,.

"What about the baby she panted, is there any sign of deceleration?" she questioned.

"No, darling" Nick chuckled. Even in labour, Zoe trusted no one fully. She always had to check. "Ok then, big push now, love"

Zoe heaved with all her might, taking a large breath of Entinox as she did. "This is all you fault, Nick Jordan" She screamed.

The nurse checking Zoe's ob's chuckled. If only she had a pound for every time she'd heard someone scream that.

"I know love, I'm sorry" Nick humoured her, "It's nearly over now though, I can see the head. We just need one big push"

Zoe complied.

"There we are!" Nick's voice choked as he seen is baby for the first time "It's a girl, darling. We've got a baby daughter" The tears streamed down Nicks face as he passed his daughter to Zoe "Cord clap and scissors please, nurse" as he cut the cord. His daughter screamed, just testing that her lungs were working.

"I'll finish up here" the nurse insisted. "Alright Zoe, one last push for the placenta" she encouraged.

Zoe passed the baby to Nick, expelling the placenta from her body.

"Oh Zoe, she's amazing" passing his daughter back to her mother, allowing them to bond.

Zoe stroked her daughters tiny hand, shocked as the baby, her baby, curled her tiny fingers around her mothers. "You are the most precious thing, in the whole wide world. Your Daddy and I wanted you so badly. You're our little miracle" she whispered to her daughter.

Unbeknownst to Zoe, Nick had slipped his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of Zoe while she was speaking to her daughter. The flash alerted her to what he had done.

"Nick, don't" She moaned "I must look awful" Zoe protested.

"You look beautiful" Nick argued, watching Zoe soothe their daughter. Her hair was plastered to her face and make up had been wiped off during her labour, but she had never been more beautiful to him. "You're gorgeous" he continued. He slipped onto the bed, legs on either side of Zoe so she was propped against his chest. He stretched his hand out in front of him, so the front facing camera of his phone got them all in one shot, Zoe turned her face to kiss him just as he took the picture. That picture summed up the love between him, Zoe and their new daughter. He would definitely get that printed when he had the chance.

"We need a name" Zoe whispered, turning her head to look at Nick.

"Grace" He whispered back. "Grace Jordan" Placing a kiss to his daughters forehead.

"It's prefect, she's perfect" Zoe agreed. "I love you" she told Nick.

"I love you too" he replied. He turned to look at Grace "and I love you too, so very, very much"

Grace curled her fingers around her fathers and fell asleep in her mother's arms.

The nurse popped her head round the door, to see all three Jordan's asleep on the bed. She moved closer to the bed, noticing Mr Jordan's phone on the bedside cabinet she picked it up and took a picture of their little family, a surprise for then they woke up. They really were the perfect family she thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you ready to go home, darling?" Nick questioned. Kissing his wife as he walked into her room on the labour ward that morning. His baby daughter had been born thirty six hours ago and after a day of observation for Zoe, to keep an eye on her and let her stitches settle, he was finally allowed to take his wife and daughter home. "We're under strict command to stop by the ED on the way home, Tess' orders" he added.

"Yes, all packed let's go. Can you take Grace please?" she questioned, she wasn't supposed to be doing anything strenuous and as much as Grace weighed next to nothing, her car seat was rather bulky. She lifted her bag and grabbed Nick's free hand as they walked from the ward, with their daughter, a family.

"Remember, no sex for six weeks" the midwife called as they said goodbye to the staff, the ones who had looked after their baby.

"She ruins all the fun" Zoe moaned "Six weeks is a long time..."

"We'll be fine" Nick acquiesced "We have a beautiful little girl to keep us busy"

They walked hand in hand to the elevators, the route to the ED second nature to them. The usual hustle and bustle of the ED greeted them as they walked through the double doors, baby Grace in her car seat.

"Ooh, she's gorgeous" Tess greeted them enveloping Zoe in a hug "Can I hold her?" she questioned.

"Of course" Zoe answered, trusting Tess implicitly, lifting Grace from her car seat. She still felt a bit dazed, couldn't believe she had a daughter, that the gorgeous little girl in Tess' arms belonged to her. Zoe Hanna, resident party animal, was a mother.

"Congratulations guys" Adam shook Nick's hand before kissing Zoe on the cheek "Good job she looks like you" he whispered to Zoe, loud enough for Nick to hear.

Zoe chuckled "Don't tell Nick, but she's far too beautiful for him to be the father, must have been that gorgeous Italian I was seeing that got me pregnant" she joked. It was clear she was joking, Zoe had eyes for no man but Nick Jordan, and she was truly and utterly in love with him.

"Very funny, Zoe" Nick smiled, kissing Zoe. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear "You know no one makes you scream quite like I do..." He kissed her again, ignoring the catcalls and jeers from the ED staff. "I love you Mrs Jordan"

"Mmm, I love you too" Zoe replied taking his hand "Six weeks is definitely far too long" she whispered.

Grace's cries interrupted what every witty reply Nick had. "I think someone's hungry" Tess said, handing her back to Zoe "Bye bye gorgeous" she said as Zoe and Nick moved towards the staffroom for a little privacy.

Zoe handed Grace to Nick and she sat down on the sofa and unbuttoned her shirt and unclasped her bra, taking the baby in her arms and allowing her to latch on. Nick was fascinated; watching his daughter feeding was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He loved watching Zoe bond with Grace; the look of amazement on her face as she gazed down at their baby girl. He unobtrusively removed his phone from his pocket and, making sure the flash was of, took a picture of Zoe and Grace feeding.

"Can you burp her please?" Zoe interrupted Nick's thoughts passing the baby over as she re-clasped her and done her shirt up again. She looked in the mirror, realising she had been so wrapped up in the baby this morning she had forgotten to put her make up on. "Nick, why didn't you tell me how awful I looked" she gasped, looking at him in horror.

"Zoe, you look beautiful, you've just given birth to my daughter and you are my wife. Of course I'm not going to tell you that you look awful because I think you're beautiful" Nick argued, shaking his head at the silliness of her comment. He burped Grace and placed her back into her car seat. Sitting on the sofa he pulled Zoe onto his knee and kissed her, tongues battling for dominance "You look gorgeous" he panted "You always look beautiful, you drive me crazy just by looking at me" he continued to compliment his wife, enjoying her blushes, kissing his way along her jaw. He felt her hands move to his shirt and looked down before grabbing her hands. "Nuh uh, Mrs Jordan. The midwife said six weeks and it's barely been six hours" he kissed he nose and hugged her "I love you, darling" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" she replied

Nick pushed her into a standing position and joined her, picking up Grace's car seat and taking Zoe's hand and leading her from the staffroom "let's take our daughter home" and with that the couple left, ready to start life as a family.


	17. Chapter 17

Zoe and Nick stood, arms around each other, watching their daughter sleep. She was three weeks old now and growing bigger every day. She was a complete mix of Nick and Zoe; His eyes, ears and mouth, her dark brown hair, brown eyes and olive skin. She was perfect. They looked around her nursery, filled with stuffed toys and trinkets bought by members of the ED, their closest friends. Zoe rested her head against Nick's shoulder and yawned.

"Bed time, darling?" he whispered, looking at his wife. She was shattered, Zoe was the one who got up every four hours to feed their daughter, insisting that she continue to breastfeed for a little while longer.

"Yes, although I have little interest in sleeping" she winked, dragging him to their bedroom. She had been working up to this moment for days, her stitches had healed and she felt fine. She wanted to sleep with her husband, for them to join together as one again. She missed the intimacy between them, and she wanted him.

Zoe wrapped her arms around Nicks, his around her waist and she kissed him. Locking her tongue with his, trying to pull him closer. She felt his arousal against her thigh and groaned, moving her hands to his bum and pulling him closer. She nipped his bottom lip between her teeth. It had been three weeks since he'd touched her like this, three weeks too long.

"Are you sure?" Nick questioned pushing himself against her, trailing his lips down her neck. "I want you so much" he growled in here ear. Sitting down on their bed he watched her, watched her fingers trail her nightgown slowly up her thighs, past her still curved stomach, exposing her breasts and eventually over her head throwing it behind her. "You are gorgeous"

Zoe stood, naked, in front of Nick feeling slightly self conscious as he looked at her. She was still carrying weight from the baby, her stomach had a few stretch marks, she didn't feel beautiful but Nick told her she was, every single day. Her husband really was perfect. She knelt over Nick, legs on either side of his and kissed him, like she had never kissed him before. Nick rolled them over and propped himself above her, swiftly entering her, she moaned at the delightful stretching she felt inside her. She loved her husband; he induced a mix of feelings in her that no man ever could.

"God, I love you." Nick groaned as he climaxed, laying down next to Zoe and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

They lay together in the blissful silence, the moonlight bouncing around the room, gently kissing and teasing one another. They both knew how lucky they were to have found one another. They were soul mates. The cries of their daughter reached their ears and Zoe sighed, getting up and wrapping her dressing gown around herself and heading to the nursery.

She sat down in the rocking chair and fed her baby, the gentle rocking motion soothing Grace back to sleep. Zoe sat there, Grace in her arms and let the soft tinkling of the mobile above Graces cot lull her into sleep.

Nick got up twenty minutes later, wondering where his wife had gone. Poking his head around the door he found the asleep together on the rocking chair. He slipped back into the bedroom, hunting for his mobile – he wanted to catch these precious moments on camera, and he did. The flash didn't even disturb them. He slipped his phone into his pocket, lifter his slightly restless daughter and placed her in her cot. He placed his arms under Zoe's knees and shoulders and lifted her up taking her back to their bed, where she belonged, with him. "Love you" he whispered, wrapping an arm around Zoe and succumbing to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The weeks slipped by quickly as Nick and Zoe watched their little girl grow up, at five months old she had turned into a mini Zoe, the spitting image of her mother. She now slept through the night, allowing Zoe and Nick their much needed alone time.

Nick and Zoe lay cuddled together on the couch, having just put baby Grace to bed. Zoe turned her head to look at Nick stroking her fingers up and down his chest "Nick..." she whispered.

"Yes, love?" he replied, smiling down at his wife.

"I want to go back to work" Zoe said this quietly, unsure of Nick's reaction. He had gone back to work when Grace was eight weeks old and, even though she loved her daughter more than anything, being a housewife was not Zoe's style. She looked at Nick "What do you think?"

"I think that's a perfect idea" he replied, kissing her gently "I've missed you strutting about the ED" he whispered in her. He bent his head down and kissed her soundly, before placing his arms under hers and pulling her into his lap. She had he pre baby shape back now, he noted. Her curvaceous figure more toned than in the days after she had Grace. Her body drove him wild.

Zoe straddled Nick "Oh, yeah?" She challenged, kissing him on the lips, grinding her bum into him. "I don't strut" she joked.

"Oh yes you do" Nick replied, taking her ear lobe between his teeth and nipping slightly. "You strut across the ED in those tight pencil skirts and heels', knowing everyone's watching you. We both know that little show is for my benefit though don't we" he continued, he could feel her arousal under her night gown. "You know I'm always watching you as you wiggle that delicious little bottom of yours, you know it drives me crazy and makes me want you, so bad. I believe that's how you seduced me in the first place" He knew his words were driving her crazy, he was teasing her "I watch you walk across the ED and I can see the outline of your panties, especially if it's the ones I bought you for your birthday, I know when you're wearing your suspenders and I even know... when you're not wearing anything at all." He slid her night gown off and pushed her hips down, letting her feel him, what she does to him. "And every time I see you walk across the ED, Dr Hanna, in those sinfully high heels I want to drag you back to my office and take you right on my desk..." he finished.

Zoe was panting with desire at Nick's little speech "Well, don't just sit there" she groaned "take me" she wiggled her hips against his as he entered her.

"I'll be back on Monday Mr Jordan" Zoe whispered as they lay in bed later on that night "and if you guess what I'm wearing under my skirt correctly, I might let you have me on your desk, as a welcome back present"

"Sounds like a challenge to me Mrs Jordan" Nick winked, and with one final passionate kiss he whispered "challenge accepted"


	19. Chapter 19

Zoe and Nick rose together on Monday morning, ready for Zoe's first shift back. They fell easily back into their normal routine, with the small exception of Grace slotting easily into place. They drank their coffee together arms around each other waists watching Grace play. It was moments like these they cherished, with Zoe returning to work; they wouldn't be seeing their daughter ad much. Nick finished his coffee whilst Zoe put Grace into her coat; she really was a spoiled baby, their friends often dropped buy with gifts for Grace – the only baby of the ED. Grace clapped her hands as Zoe slipped her shoes on her tiny feet "Mama" grace cried looking delighted with herself. Zoe and Nick looked at each other in shock.

"Did she just say...?" Zoe turned to Nick.

"Mama" Grace interrupted.

Zoe beamed and kissed her daughter "You are a clever little thing!" picking her daughter up and hugging her close.

Nick walked over to his wife and child, lifting Grace from her mother and kissing her "Say dada" he looked a Grace, a spit bubble being her only response. Nick turned to Zoe and kissed her on the lips, their life couldn't get any better, he thought. "Ok, Mrs Jordan. "Once more unto the breach."

Together the couple headed to the car, hand in hand. Their daughter propped on Nick's hip, her tiny fists clinging to his lapels. He settled her into her car seat and moved to the driver's side, heading to their childminders house, hand resting on Zoe's knee as he drove.

"I'm going to miss her today" Zoe spoke quietly as they headed away from the child minders house, having spent twenty minutes for Zoe to say her goodbyes.

"I know, love" he grasped Zoe's hand in his. Pulling into his space in the car park he turned to her "You'll see her tonight, don't worry too much."

Zoe looked in the mirror, re applying her lip stick. Before moving to get out of the car.

Nick stopped her "Remember our deal, Dr Hanna. I guess what you've you on under that delicious little skirt of yours and you'll be on my desk before shift ends" he winked at her.

Zoe felt a shiver run down her spine as she walked into the ED. She knew full well he would guess correctly.

"Welcome back Zoe" Noel greeted her as she and Nick stepped through to reception, looking at the patient cards. Zoe would be on cubicles for the next few days, just to let her settle back in. "Will you take me bag to your office, babe?" she asked Nick.

"No worries" he replied kissing the back of her neck. "I'll see you later" he winked discretely, moving off towards his office.

Zoe jumped slightly as she felt Nick's hand run across her bum, she knew what he was up to. He was trying to see if he could tell what underwear she had on, she was determined not to let him win. She sauntered across to cubicles, hips swaying seductively. She knew Nick was watching.

Nick grinned as he watched her walk away; he was determined to win this bet. He would have her on his desk by the end of the day.

Nick and Zoe met each other a few times during the morning, their smirks and sniggers at their little bet confusing the rest of the staff in the ED.

"Will you join me for lunch, Dr Hanna?" Nick accosted Zoe as she was about to step into a cubicle, she had minor facial lacerations waiting for her.

"Hmm, I'm not sure Mr Jordan" she teased, she knew herself that if they had lunch in his office it would lead to sex, it always did. She wouldn't have him winning this bet by seducing her she decided. "You could always take me to that new Italian that opened in town" she whispered to him "I think I deserve it after all my hard work this morning" she winked.

"I'll book a table, Dr Hanna" he replied, he knew her game, she was teasing him. She was determined to win the bet, just as determined as him. He would have her though; she loved the thrill of doing it in his office. It reminded her of when they first got together; Nick knew he would have to work at her a little but he would get his way.

"Excuse me" the patient interrupted "if you two could stop flirting I'm actually in a little pain here and for God's sake, mate" he turned to Nick "just ask the bird out."

Zoe blushed "sorry" she replied "I'll be with you right away"

Nick frowned slightly and addressed the patient with a cold edge to his voice "Please don't address my wife as a 'bird' again" and with a huff he stomped back to his office.

"Ignore him" Zoe chuckled, attending to her patient.

Nick and Zoe sat in the restaurant at lunch, as promised Nick had booked the table. The sexual tension between them was palpable.

Eating their lunch Nick looked at Zoe "I know what knickers you're wearing Dr Hanna" he said, almost conversationally as they were discussing the weather. He sipped his drink, watching her reaction.

"Is that right, Mr Jordan?" she questioned. She ran her foot up his ankle, delighted in his sudden intake of breath "And just how did you figure it out?" she had a feeling he was bluffing.

"Well, you're wearing a black skirt, so you must be wearing dark coloured underwear" he reasoned.

She nodded "Keep going" Zoe urged him on.

"Well it's a tight skirt, it makes your bum look fabulous by the way, so they must be pretty small and I could feel the lace when I touched you earlier"

Zoe was impressed but the game wasn't up yet, she had a few pairs like that. He couldn't know every pair of knickers she owned but he would most certainly recognise these when he saw them – it was a pair he bought her to wear with a dress when he took her to the opera, their first proper date. "Which particular pair am I wearing then, Mr Jordan" she questioned.

"My guess is the black, lace pair I bought you form Agent Provocateur, when we went to see Tosca?"

Zoe was surprised he remembered where he bought them from, but she decided not to give up yet. After all, teasing was one of her strongest talents. "Well... I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out the answer to that. Our lunch break is nearly over and I need to pop to the loo before we leave" she walked away, wiggling her hips and winking at him over her shoulder.

Nick watched her walk away with a smile on his face, forming a cunning plan in his head. He would get her, under false pretences, to his office and find out the answer to the all important question.

"Thanks for lunch, darling" Zoe kissed Nick as they arrived back at the ED. "I'll have to find a proper way to say thank you tonight" She grinned, kissing him again, their kisses becoming passionate.

A knock at the window interrupted then and they turned round to see Jay's face grinning at them "get a room you two" he chuckled walking away.

"I'm going kill him" Zoe huffed.

"Let's get back to work" he grinned.

A few hours later Nick stormed down to ED, putting his plan into motion. "Charlie?" He called across the ED, his fake anger apparent "Have you seen Dr Hanna?"

"Yeah, she's with a patient in cubicle one, fractured tibia. Is there a problem?" Charlie replied, wondering what could have gotten him so angry with his wife.

"Yes, yes there is Charlie. I asked her to complete an audit for me before she went on maternity leave and I still haven't seen hide nor hair of it. She's had plenty time." He huffed. He spied Zoe walking across the ED "Dr Hanna, my office now!" he called.

Zoe walked over as Nick moved away "What's his problem?" she asked Charlie, not bothering to wait for an answer as she hurried to keep up with Nick. "What's wrong with you" she called to him, a few paces in front of her. He walked into his office, not answering.

Nick waited for Zoe to enter, as soon as she did he pushed her up against the door taking her lips in his, kissing her passionately. "You've been a bad girl Dr Hanna" he whispered against their lips "You've been teasing me all day, and now I'm going to find out exactly what pair of pants you have on."

Zoe grinned, so he had planned it all she thought to herself. She watched with a smile on her face as Nick dropped to his knees, kissing his way up her calves as he reached her knees he slid her skirt up, his lips kissing her legs, following the trail her skirt took.

"Aha" he murmured softly "I knew it" he took in the exact knickers he described. "Now, Dr Hanna. I believe you're about to be taken on my desk" he grinned rising to his feet and kissing her, backing her slowly towards his desk.

Zoe felt her bum hit the back of Nick's desk and herself being hoisted onto it. She felt Nick's lips move down her neck unbuttoning her shirt and trailing his lips between her breasts and down her stomach. She lifted her hips up, allowing him to remove her skirt. He teased his lips along her hip bones, running his tongue along the edge of her knickers. "God Nick" she whimpered her body shaking with pleasure. "Just do it already" she moaned "You're such a tease"

Nick swiftly entered her "No Mrs Jordan, you're the tease."

Zoe turned to Nick as she dressed herself "You missed out on a career as a detective" she grinned "Home time Mr Jordan? As much as I'd love round two we have a daughter to pick up."

The couple left the ED together hand in hand "Good first day, Dr Hannah?" Big Mac asked.

"Oh, the best" she replied and with a wink to Nick the couple left the department to pick up their daughter.

**Just like to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed and is sticking with the story. I'm trying to update as soon as possible but I'm swamped with uni work. It's my first fic so I'm a bit overwhelmed with the fantastic response. I'm thinking of either doing one with Zoe/Matt or Zoe's many relationships up to and beyond Nick (some may be made up) – I'd just want to get across Zoe's one night stand/no love mentality and how she thinks Nick is the 'one' (even if she doesn't and that's all in my head. To me Nick and Zoe are perfect.) I'd really appreciate opinions on which I should attempt next. **


	20. Chapter 20

"Mr Jordan, there's someone waiting for you in your office" Noel informed Nick as he walked into the ED that morning, having just dropped Grace at the child minders. Zoe would be on shift in a few hours, they had continued their activities in their office when they got home last night, after spending family time with their daughter, so she was pretty tired. Zoe deserved the rest Nick had thought, he had organised Grace that morning and pre arranged a taxi to take Zoe to work later on. "Who is it?" he questioned, he didn't have any appointments scheduled.

"She said her name was Karen, Karen Newburn"

He walked towards his office silently. Karen, why was his ex-wife here. He hadn't seen her in five years. Why was she here now what could she possibly want? She probably didn't know he had re married and had a baby. He'd break that one to her gently; he knew she still had a thing for him.

Zoe lay in bed thinking about how perfect her life was, her husband was so thoughtful. He had let her take the morning to relax, sorted the baby and booked her a taxi to work. It was their anniversary in two days. She was going to surprise Nick, she had booked a hotel, booked his favourite restaurant and organised Tess to look after Grace and Adam to cover the ED for two days. Their weekend would be perfect. Zoe looked at the clock "Bugger!" her taxi would be here in twenty minutes.

Nick let himself into his office, "Hello Karen" he greeted. He looked her up and down, her long blond hair flowed down her shoulders, her curvy figure encased in a well cut suit. She looked good, he though. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Hello Nick, it's been a while" she crossed the room and kissed him on the cheek. "I've got myself a job upstairs, on Darwin" she told him of her new placement "I got thinking about used what we used to be like" she whispered "We were good together" she took his hand and looked him in the eye "I miss you Nick" she moved in to kiss him.

"No, Karen, I'm married now" she moved back to stop her advances "I'm happily married, with a daughter "he added. "Zoe, my wife works in the ED"

Karen chuckled lightly "Sleeping with the staff Nick? Wouldn't be like you..."

Zoe ran into the ED, she had already had to get the taxi driver to wait for ten minutes. Nick wouldn't be happy if she was late "Where is he?" she asked Noel breathlessly

"There was a woman waiting for him in his office he's been up there about an hour now" Noel replied.

Zoe frowned, a woman? She thought to herself. She headed towards Nick office stopping outside the door to listen.

"It won't last Nick" Karen said to Nick "You know you and I were meant for each other, she isn't your first infatuation and she won't be your last. Call me when you get bored" She moved in to kiss him again.

Zoe was angry now, she pushed the door open in time to see Karen's lips connect with Nick's. They hadn't seen her. "What the hell is this?" she fumed.

Karen and Nick jumped backwards. Nick looked worried "It's not what it looks like Zoe, I swear" Karen on the other hand looked smug "Yeah, Zoe is it? It's really not what it looks like. Nick is my ex –husband I was just visiting" she added.

"Well don't mind me" Zoe replied, tears streaming down her face, she didn't want Nick to leave her and Grace. She loved him, so so much. "I'll be on my way. Oh and Nick, I had booked us Friday and Saturday off for our anniversary but I think that ideas off now" and with that she turned away, vision blurred by tears and headed to the ED.

"Zoe, wait!" Nick called watching her hurry away. "What the hell was that? He turned to Karen "Get the hell out of my office. The job on Darwin, you can forget it – the board love Zoe. When they hear what you've done I can guarantee you'll never work for this trust again" he saw her out before hurrying down to the ED.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Tess called, chasing after Zoe as she hurried into the toilet.

"Nick...Nick's having an affair... caught him kissing her... Karen... his office" Zoe stuttered through the tears.

"Oh, Zoe I'm sure it's not like that. You both need time to calm down. Why don't you get Grace and come to mine tonight, then you and Nick can talk in the morning" Tess reasoned. "My shift ends in five, We'll go and get grace and a bottle of wine."

"Thanks Tess, I'm sure Nick won't mind me leaving early, it's the least he can do"

Nick got to the ED just in time to see Zoe leaving with Tess. "Dr Hanna, where do you think you're going?"

Zoe turned to look at him "I'm going to pick up _my_ daughter and spend the night as Tess' Mr Jordan" she replied coldly "If you have a problem with that you can sack me" and with that she left the ED arm in arm with Tess to go to the childminders.

"Zoe, please" Nick called weakly.

Zoe didn't look back.

**Sarah4Steve; I'm not too sure about Zoe/Max. I like them but I wanted to focus on when Zoe featured a lot more heavily in the story lines – she's kind of boring boss lady now (and rarely in it for long. I miss her being rebellious and hungover!) I can't wait for Zoe and Max to get together but I was thinking if I could go back to earlier there would be a lot more to base things on. Zoe and Matt might be interesting, like why she never stayed with him but then again, I think looking at Zoe being against relationships I could focus on where that stemmed from – maybe she had her heart broken previously – and how she coped when Nick left the first time. I may have a go with Zoe/Max though – it's definitely an interesting dynamic and I like the idea of Zoe having fun and a 'toyboy' – just not a 15 year old this time haha! I really appreciate your reviews though. **


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't know what to think, Tess" Zoe sighed. They were sitting in Tess's flat, drinking their way through a very expensive bottle of wine from her house that Nick had been saving. Well screw him, thought Zoe. "I don't believe Nick would do something like that, not to me, but he has a reputation and they have history together" The tears started to leak from Zoe's eyes again, she didn't want to be without Nick or Nick to leave her. She loved him too much. Grace's cries interrupted Zoe's thoughts, she thought of her precious little girl, Grace couldn't grow up without her dad being a constant presence in her life, and Zoe didn't think she could do it alone.

"I'll get her" Tess said moving towards the spare room, where Grace and Zoe would be sleeping.

Zoe filled up their wine glasses and bent down to check her phone. '23 missed calls' the screen read and '46 new messages' underneath it. He must be sorry, thought Zoe. She knew she'd have to talk to him but she couldn't face his excuses and unless he had definite proof he was innocent she wanted nothing to do with him. Dialling the voicemail on her phone she listened to Nick's pleading voice "Please Zoe, please come home, we need to talk. She kissed me; you know I'd never ever do that to you. I love you so much, darling. You and Grace are my whole life, I can't live without you" his desperate voice rang off and Zoe sighed, she knew deep down that he wouldn't hurt her but she was allowed to be angry, she had caught her husband with another woman, his ex-wife of all people.

"You need to talk to him" Tess advised "As much as I love having you and Grace here, you can't hide in my spare room forever and Nick has to see his daughter, I don't think he would ever do anything to her you he adores you" Tess was like a second mother to Zoe, she could always turn to her when she needed advice.

"I know Tess, I really do but I was just so angry when I head Karen calling me an 'infatuation' and apparently I'm not the first either! Then I walked in, to tell her just how much I loved Nick and her loved me but they were already kissing. I didn't know what to think" Zoe began to cry "I need him Tess, I really need him and I feel like he doesn't want me anymore" Zoe finished her wine and looked at Tess "You know, I've been the other woman before and never once did I realise how horrid it felt to be the wife whose husband is having an affair." Zoe sighed, "I think I'm going to go to bed Tess, night."

Tess picked up the phone "I think you'd better come round" she sighed. "Ok, I'll see you soon."

Nick sat in his office, drowning his sorrows with a very expensive bottle of scotch. He had left Zoe several messages, he missed her so much, her and Grace. He should be at home with this family just now, Grace tucked up in bed, Zoe and he cuddled together on the couch. He couldn't lose her, he needed her so badly, and she was his entire life. He loved Zoe so much it hurt, he hadn't done anything wrong but he knew how it must have looked when Zoe walked into his office. "Damn you Karen" he cursed, his ex wife might have just ruined his entire life.

His phone rang; he really hoped it was Zoe "Hello" he questioned "I'll be there soon."

Zoe lay in bed, watching grace through the mesh netting of her travel cot, tears blurring her vision. She rolled over trying her get to sleep, it was difficult when she wasn't in her own bed and Nick wasn't beside her. Zoe jumped as she felt a familiar body slide into bed behind her pulling her close and kissing the back of her neck. She relaxed into the embrace, glad that Nick was beside her and forgetting how angry she was with him.

"I'm so sorry baby" Nick whispered into her ear. "I love you so, so much"

Zoe turned to face Nick, kissing him on the lips "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions but I was so angry" she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest, finally able to sleep. The love of her life next to her.

Zoe and Nick woke together the next morning, Nick kissed Zoe's neck, trailing his lips down to her collar bone, marking his territory. "I want you" he whispered "Not anyone else, just you."

"Mm, that's a nice speech doctor, I never could stay angry at you for long" Zoe grinned "But you ever do anything like that again and, I swear to God, I will kill you" and with that Zoe moved to get dressed.

"So, Mrs Jordan" Nick questioned enjoying the sight of his wife's naked body "are we still on for the weekend? I believe it's our anniversary and I have a lot of making up to do"

Zoe grinned "Oh of course Mr Jordan, I'd never turn down the opportunity of makeup sex and nice presents"

Nick and Zoe thanked Tess for her hospitality as they left for work that morning, she'd be keeping baby Grace for the weekend to allow Zoe and Nick time to celebrate their anniversary.

"I love you Mrs Jordan" Nick grinned as he and Zoe left work to go to their hotel for the weekend "You and Grace are all I'll ever need"


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter may deserve an 'm' rating seen as it's their anniversary. Please skip if it bothers you**.

Nick and Zoe walked into the hotel hand in hand; anyone who looked at the couple could see they were completely in love with one another. Nick's arm slipped round Zoe's back as he guided her towards the check in desk. She giggled slightly ad his fingers rested on her bum.

"Now now Mr Jordan, we're in a public place" she whispered.

Nick took control as they approached the check in desk, he exuded an air of authority, one that commanded respect from everyone he met. "We have a reservation for Mr and Mrs Jordan" he informed the check in girl "I've booked the Chancellors Suite."

The check in girl was in awe as she activated their room key, the Chancellors Suite cost £1500 per night. They certainly were an impressive couple, well dressed, well groomed and completely and utterly in love.

"Oh Nick, it's beautiful" Zoe gushed as they entered the living area of the Suite, the decor was impeccable and the large window and balcony gave fantastic views over the docks and the rest of the city.

Nick led Zoe through to the bedroom, and she seen a large box tied with a purple ribbon, surrounded by a collection of smaller boxed. "What's all this?" she questioned, delighted at the effort Nick had gone to.

"Go on then" he urged patting her on the bum as she moved towards the bed.

Zoe sat on the edge of the bed taking the largest box in her lap and undone the ribbon, she slowly pulled off the lid and lifted the tissue paper up, inside she found a beautiful golden dress, knee length with a tight bodice and flowing skirt – the exact same on she had admired on a recent outing with Nick. "Oh, my darling. It's wonderful, I can't believe you remembered" she sighed. She moved towards the other boxes revealing her delightful gifts; shoes to match her dress, a necklace, earrings and a bracelet. "What's all this for?" she asked.

"Dinner tonight, Mrs Jordan. I cancelled the original reservation and booked a table at Zizi's"

"How did you manage that?" Zoe gasped, Zizi's was the most expensive and overbooked restaurant in the city "You really are amazing."

Nick pulled Zoe closer and whispered in her ear "Why don't you show me just how amazing" his tongue teased her neck, his lips trailing further south.

"Not right now, Mr Jordan. I have to get ready. I promise tonight will be a night you'll never forget though" and with a wink she lifted her bags and headed towards the bathroom.

Zoe had a surprise for Nick too. She had been lingerie shopping earlier and had bought an ivory corset, with matching suspenders and knickers. They would go fabulous under her desk and Nick would certainly enjoy it when he undressed her tonight. She slipped on her dress and headed out to Nick "Ready darling?" she questioned. Slipping her present for him in her bag – she had bought him a new watch with his initials inscribed on the inside.

"You look fabulous" Nick complemented Zoe pulling her in for a kiss.

The champagne was on the table when they arrived "Happy Anniversary Mrs Jordan" Nick toasted before calling their waiter over to order their meals.

After a delightful, very expensive dinner, Nick and Zoe walked together back to the hotel, gently teasing and caressing, kissing each together lightly – a promise of things to come tonight.

"I really do love you Nick" Zoe declared as the neared the hotel, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly, her tongue merging with his. She felt herself moving back, being slowly backed down an alleyway and against the wall. Nicks hands ran up under her dress and she slapped them away "Not here, Mr Jordan" she tapped his nose lightly.

"It wouldn't be the first time I'd had you against a wall or in public for that matter" Nick reminded her.

"Yes, but I wasn't wearing a dress that cost half my salary at the time. So you'd better get me back to this hotel quickly" she teased.

Nick and Zoe almost ran across the hotel lobby and straight in to a waiting, empty, elevator. Nick turned and kissed Zoe passionately backing her up against the wall of the lift, pressing his hips against hers "You've been teasing me all night Mrs Jordan" he whispered.

Zoe's only reply was a moan as Nick's lips teased her neck, his fingers trailing circles around her thighs, under her dress. Hearing the 'ding' of the elevator her grabbed Nick by the lapel of his jacket and hauled him back to their room. She headed straight to the bedroom. Lying back on the bed to let Nick have his wicked way with her. She gasped as he hovered above her, his lips pressing hot butterfly kisses all over her exposed flesh. His hands trailed to the zip of her dress and lowered it down sliding the dress from her, sucking in his breath as she saw what she was wearing underneath.

"Definitely a tease" he whispered, his fingered deftly undoing the ribbons of her corset, exposing on her breasts. His lips found her breasts, his tongue teasing his way around them. He lowered his hands, fingers snapping the bands of her suspenders against her thighs "You are gorgeous" he told her as he removed her suspender belt and knickers. His kisses to her inner thighs done sinful things to her body as he lowered himself into her and they joined.

After three delightful rounds of sex with her husband, Zoe stood in her silk robe looking over the lights of the city. She contemplated just how luck she was to have such an amazing family.

Nick approached Zoe, teasing kisses down the back of her Neck, his hands coming around a un tying the belt of her robe. He slid the silk away from her skin, leaving her naked on the balcony as Nick's fingers teased her nipples.

"Are you ready to go again?" she questioned, Nick ignored her comment focusing his attention to her inner thighs, feeling how wet she was for him "You always did have wonderful hands" she whispered as Nick took her again, she gripped onto the railing of the balcony with white knuckles as stars erupted behind her eyes "God you're amazing" she gasped.

"This weekend had been prefect" Zoe whispered as they lay together in bed later on that evening. "I love you Nick, I don't know how I'd live my life without you"

Nick kissed her "Well it's a good job you won't have to then isn't it" he wrapped an arm around her naked body, pulling her close. "I love you too Zoe, more than you'll ever know" he whispered.

Together the couple fell asleep, thinking of just how lucky they were.


	23. Chapter 23

"Happy Birthday dear Grace, Happy Birthday to you" their friends and family sang as they gathered around Grace.

"I can't believe my baby's one" Zoe moaned as she watched Grace slam her fist into her birthday cake. Zoe kissed Nick lovingly as their fingers laced together. After their anniversary three months ago, this was their next big celebration.

Together with all their friends they watched Grace being passed around opening her various presents. She was their entire life, Grace, Nick and Zoe – the perfect family. They had been through so much in the past year and a half but together they had made it. They were destined to be together; soul mates.

"I love you Zoe" Nick whispered in her ear as Tess played with baby Grace.

She looked up at him, kissing him on the lips, his arms coming around her waist to rest on her bum "And I love you too" she said pulling him down to kiss him.

"Get a room you two!" Jay called across the garden, where they were holding the party.

The couple broke apart giggling as everyone's eyes turned to them.

All of a sudden Grace held her arms out towards Nick and Zoe "Dada" she squealed "Da da da" chanting as Nick took her from Tess, placing a huge kiss on her forehead.

"You're a clever girl baby" Nick spoke to Grace.

Zoe smiled at the pair, it was time for her final surprise.

Nick was confused as she took his hand, leading him out into the centre of the garden "I'd just like to thank you all for coming" Zoe spoke "I know you're all about to leave but I have one last thing to announce and I'd like you all to hear"

Zoe turned to look directly at Nick "Darling, I'm pregnant" she said smiling.

Catcalls and cheers rang across the garden as their friends took their leaving, giving the couple some privacy.

Nick took Zoe in his arms and kissed her "That's brilliant" he whispered

Zoe looked relieved "I wasn't sure you'd want the baby" she whispered, not exactly wanting him to hear

Nick looked at her. Shocked. He kissed her again "Of course and I want the baby, you've already given me one beautiful child. Why wouldn't I want another".

Zoe pulled Nick in for a kiss as he spoke again.

"I want this baby, Zoe" he whispered "We have the most amazing family and this little one will only add to that" He rubber her belly and knelt down placing a kiss to her abdomen. He looked up at Zoe. "I'll always want you, too" he added rising back up to kiss her.

"I love you" they said simultaneously, they knew they'd be together for ever.


End file.
